


LoVe Is Kinda Crazy with a Spooky Girl Like You

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: Veronica is a vampire just moved to Neptune, California to start a new life with her dad. Perhaps Neptune holds more of a new life for Veronica than she could ever believe. Maybe it's the universe that gave the push to move, a push so she could meet her soulmate.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	LoVe Is Kinda Crazy with a Spooky Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and hugs to VMarsTrek for being my beta on this one and for talking me down from a ledge when I felt like I was going crazy with it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween! Have a spooktacular day all! 👻🎃

_Neptune, California_

_Summer 2005_

Veronica wanders along the beach, staying on the outskirts and in the shadows. A sigh falls from her lips, as she wonders again why her father insisted on moving to a beach town. California is not exactly the most friendly place for vampires with all the sparkling sunshine.

Her mother, Lianne, ran off with a Frankenstein type of man a year ago, leaving just Veronica and Keith alone. So, when Keith expressed the desire for a new start, away from the pain and memories waiting around every corner, Veronica had been more than open to the possibility. Consequently, the family of two set about making new identities that would withstand even the most stringent of background checks. Her only request was keeping her first name. At only seventeen, Veronica was unwilling to give up the name she was born with just yet. The pair chose Mars as their last name after the planet one evening while star-gazing and brainstorming.

Keith set up a private investigation business, inventing the credentials needed to take the exam and then passing with flying colors to get the license. For a vampire, it was the perfect occupation. Nobody would question the nighttime hours and he could put the powers of hypnosis vampires possessed to good use, getting the information needed for clients. He could also use the extraordinary senses of vampirism to track down leads and solve cases.

For Veronica, she was eighteen and already graduated from high school, at least on paper. That didn’t mean, however, that she was immune from having to do the curriculum. Keith homeschooled her and required her to do the work. While protesting at first, Veronica quieted when Keith pointed out that college differed from high school. Nowadays, online or night classes were possible, and that Veronica had an opportunity ahead, unlike himself, she had the opportunity to earn an actual degree; a career she could enjoy doing for eternity.

Food wasn’t a problem either. Both were careful never to kill a victim and therefore didn’t worry much about being caught. As a responsible parent, Keith had taught his daughter from a young vampire that each life was sacred, even if human life was a different and much shorter life than their own eternal life.

It was the need for food that brought Veronica to the beach this evening. From the shadows, her sharp eyes regard a beach party. Teenagers around her age, dancing and laughing. Drinks flowing freely, and Veronica knows it will only be a matter of time until one of them stumbles off by themselves and passes out on a nearby bluff. Then she’ll move in quickly, take sustenance and disappear. Meals aren’t something she lingers over. Back in Paris, where they used to live, she had friends who used to always laugh at her approach to eating. They told her stories of how one could enjoy a slow meal, the erotic pleasure of it regardless of whether or not you brought sex into the picture. But Veronica never had the desire to share something so intimate with a stranger.

Vampires mate for life. As with anything, there are exceptions to the rule, but they are extremely rare. Enough studying the old texts taught her that the pleasure of blood sharing between soulmates is beyond even the greatest physical pleasure. And so, Veronica has always wanted to wait for her mate, to savor that connection with him or her rather than try to find a less satisfying experience in the meantime. That doesn’t mean she’s innocent either. Veronica has always been a curious girl and experimented with some physical pleasure back in France, but always drew the line at sex or any blood sharing. Meals, on the other hand, are something to do quickly, taken for nourishment and nothing more.

So, with patience, Veronica waits, eyes scouting for an opportunity. That’s when her eyes land on him and all thoughts of feeding fall away.

A tall, dark-haired boy, with equally dark but expressive eyes stands near the bonfire. He smiles and nods as friends come and go, slapping him casually on the back in camaraderie. _Can’t they see how he winces!_ Oh, the smile may fool the humans, but Veronica sees the effort he puts in, his dark eyes darting occasionally as if searching for something, his body tense, alert. Girls obviously interested in his attention slide up to his body, placing their hands on his chest, batting false eyelashes. Delicately each time, the handsome boy extracts himself from their grasp, but they will not be deterred.

The sound of a loud, cracking snap draws Veronica’s attention, and she looks to her hand. A thick branch of the tree she is sitting in lays snapped in her hand, surprising the vampire. Her spine stiffens as she feels a shiver run up it. This reaction is so visceral, it takes Veronica by surprise. _Why am I so possessive of a human? This human?_ Then, like a bolt of lightning, a hum thrums through her body, her stiffened back arching while her nipples tighten into hard knots, pushing against the thin cotton tank top she wears. Wetness pools between her thighs as breath leaves her body leaving her with a sensation like her chest has been cracked open Electricity dances along her skin. Black and white vision fills with vivid colors. The orange, yellow and red of the flames, the inkiness of the night sky that isn’t black but a purple, the blue and white of the waves rolling in, the white of the sand, as Veronica sees the world in an entirely new way.

Now Veronica can tell that the boy has a mixture of dark and light brown hair, full of coppery highlights that are illuminated as the bonfire dances. Eyes of chocolate brown, filled with emotions, and Veronica wants to drown in them. His skin tan with a healthy glow. _He’s beautiful!_

All of this happens in a matter of seconds and leaves Veronica breathless. She’s found her soulmate. _My soulmate!_ The moment Veronica thinks the word, the guy’s head lifts, his entire body jerks as if shocked by electricity. Those dark expressive eyes are searching again, this time they appear brighter, wider, holding hope, not fear. After murmuring something to the boy he’s been talking to and setting a cup down, waving off another friend, saying something about wanting to take a walk he starts across the sand, away from the party, toward the darkness, toward the tree where Veronica waits.

She slips from the tree, stomach somersaulting, heart lodged in her throat, taking a few steps out onto the sand before stopping. The handsome guy comes to her and both stare at one other in awe. Silent for a long time, drinking in the sight of each other before his tongue darts out to lick his lips

“What just happened?” His voice is low and curious, while his eyes continue to drink her in. “Do you know why I suddenly see colors? Who are you? Can you tell me why I needed to come find you, why I feel this pull?” There’s a long pause. “What are you?” A large hand comes up, moving as if to cup her cheek, hesitating while those expressive chocolate eyes ask permission to touch.

A slight nod and Veronica tips her cheek into the warm, cupped palm before shuddering. Elation reverberates through her body, like a puzzle piece being fitted with another one perfectly. Veronica allows her eyes to close for a moment before opening again. Voice soft while answering his questions, worried of his reactions. “My name is Veronica Mars and I’m your- I mean, you’re my- we’re each other’s soulmates. The color you can suddenly see is because we found each other, I see the same thing. That’s what happens when one finds their true soulmate. A sign or signal that it’s real and you’re not imagining things, I guess. That’s why you needed to find me, you sensed me. And I’m a vampire. But, I promise, I won’t hurt you, please don’t be afraid of me.”

A soft huff before a slow smirk spreads while his eyes light up. “I’m not afraid, Veronica Mars. I’m Logan Echolls and you can bite me anytime you want.”

**LoVe Is Kinda Crazy with a Spooky Girl Like You**

The two walk along the beach in quiet, far away from the party now. Each casting glances at the other. Hands come close to brushing against one another, but each too shy to take that step. This dance had been going on between the two for the last thirty minutes now.

Logan finally breaks the silence. “Soulmate, huh? That’s- that’s a real thing? Like forever?”

Veronica spots a piece of driftwood and leads Logan over and both get settled comfortably so she can explain. “Yes, and no. Yes, it’s a real thing, and it means forever. But it’s only for those in the supernatural community as far as anyone has determined. Our Scientists aren’t sure if it’s because supernaturals are more open and aware because of what we are, or if it really is just something for non-humans. Humans only experience it and get the same effect when they are the soulmate of a supernatural. There is also the theory that because we, as supernaturals, either have very long lives or live forever compared to the average seventy-nine to one hundred years for humans, that is why we have soulmates. Like I said earlier, the way we know we’ve found our soulmate is that our vision, which is only black and white when we’re born or created, is suddenly color filled. For humans, they are born color-blind and the same thing happens, when the soulmates finally meet, they can also see color.”

The boy looks out at the waves rolling up onto the sand and then back out into the ocean. Head tilted, tongue peeking barely out between lips while taking in the information and processing it before nodding. “What other kind of supernatural creatures are there? I mean, are there werewolves and mummies ... zombies?”

A breathy giggle escapes Veronica’s throat, and blue eyes widen. _Where did that sound come from?_ A soft clearing of her throat, lips still twitching a bit while answering. “Most of the so-called monsters- well, classic monsters- that humans have written works of fiction about or made movies of, exist in some form. Werewolves and zombies, also witches, Frankenstein creatures and swamp creatures. There have been liberties taken, though. For example, I can eat any food, garlic included, Italian is my favorite. Silver jewelry is my preference, and I love to go into old churches when I come across them and look at the architecture. The only way to kill me-” This time, Veronica’s voice halts. _This is her soulmate, but should she really give this information to him?_

Logan takes her delicate hand and strokes a thumb across the back in small circles. “I want to know everything, V’ronica, about you and about your world. You can tell me anything, I swear. I can’t explain, but I would never harm you or let anyone else hurt you. But if you aren’t comfortable sharing information right now. Then that’s okay too.” A slow smile spreads across his handsome face, lighting the whole thing up. “Your skin is warm, not icy cold.”

A slow nod, “Another myth, though our body temperature runs lower than humans.” Decision made, Veronica takes the leap, “The only way to kill a vampire is by beheading or too much exposure to sunlight.”

“So you can be in the sun?” Logan’s head tilts, pondering this.

“Yes, well, not exactly. We can spend a brief time in the shade during the day, but have to stay protected to do so as the sun will drain our energy quickly. The sunlight damages our eyes. The older a vampire, the more time they can venture out, but I’ve never heard of any vampire being able to be out over thirty minutes without dying and no vampire can survive direct sunlight.”

Thumb gentle, Logan continues to rub soft circles against the back for Veronica’s hand. “You said you can eat food and enjoy it, but you still need to feed on blood? Kill people?” The last part comes hesitantly, and teeth bite into his lower lip.

The need to console and put his mind at ease rises in Veronica with such ferocity it surprises her. Keith taught Veronica about the soulmate connection. She studied the connection in books, but that in no way prepared her for experiencing it. Movements gentle, she clasps his hand tighter. “I do have to feed on blood, yes, but Logan, vampires don’t have to kill to do so and most don’t. Like humans, there are some that don’t play by the rules or are cruel and bad, but most vampires aren’t. Some vampires include sex in feeding and some don’t. When I feed-” The strong voice falters and Veronica looks down, worried that Logan will disprove or find it disgusting.

The voice comes soft, “Hey, it’s okay. I get that vampires need to eat. I want to understand. It’s a relief to know that you don’t have to kill and you choose not to. Will you please tell me? Is that why you were here on the beach tonight? To feed?”

Slowly, the blond nods. “I generally find a party like this and wait for someone to stumble away to find a place to sleep it off. When they are deeply asleep, I just take what’s needed without hurting them. Heal the wounds and go on my way. There is usually a tiny bruise for a day or two but they assume something happened at the party or their boyfriend/girlfriend did it in a hot and heavy make-out session.” Smirking a little, she shrugs.

Logan nods sagely, “So you feed on either sex?” Eyes bright with curiosity, he can’t help but smile at the beautiful girl again, heart thumping madly in his chest.

“Yes.”

“V’ronica, how does one become a vampire? Is it like the movies?” There’s a hint of breathlessness to his voice, and Veronica can hear the speeding up of his heartbeat.

“For some, yes. I was born a vampire, as both my parents are vampires. That is one way, the other way one can become a vampire is by exchanging blood, but it’s not as dramatic as depicted in movies. However, it’s something that is sacred and not something done lightly because when you make a vampire, it’s a forever connection. Whether that be as a soulmate, a lover, a friend, or even a sort of parent-child relationship. And I stress that relationship part, it’s illegal to make a child a vampire and rightfully so. A person doesn’t get drained to the point of death, but the two need to exchange blood on five separate occasions. The only time a vampire ever shares their blood is to create another vampire or within a soulmate bond. It is always done with the consent of both parties because it won’t work otherwise, it will cause the death of the human. Vampires biting each other can be very erotic, so I’ve read, especially between two soulmates.” If Veronica could blush, the girl’s cheeks would be bright red.

A low hum rumbles in Logan’s chest. His throat works and several times the teen opens his mouth and then closes it as if wanting to ask something but hesitating. Teeth biting her lip nervously, Veronica ventures a guess. “Do you want to ask if I’ll make you a vampire?” The voice slips out a whisper, shy and shaking lightly.

Chocolate brown eyes meet electric blue in the darkness, and Logan nods.

“Only if you choose to, Logan. I will force nothing, remember it has to be consensual. And only after you’ve thought about it. I have no doubts about you being my soulmate, but whether you become immortal is your decision to make. You require all the information to make this choice. I will support your decision either way and still want to be with you.”

Dark eyes search sparkling blue before Logan nods slowly. “Do soulmates really last forever, Veronica? Do they cheat on each other or hurt each other? Do they leave each other?”

There’s a haunted look in the soulful eyes, and Veronica wants to know what or who put it there. There is a story to be told, but she doesn’t want him to feel cornered. Wants Logan to tell it when he’s ready, so she focuses on answering his questions.

“True soulmates don’t leave each other, Logan. My mom and dad- they weren’t each other’s soulmates but fell in love. Mom left dad for someone else. That was why we moved here, actually. Or maybe it was the universe giving the push so you and I could meet that led us here. But in a real soulmate connection like ours, no, they don’t leave each other and they don’t cheat. It’s impossible to cheat, but more importantly neither would ever want to. And neither of us will ever want to hurt each other. Again, it’s impossible to physically hurt a soulmate. If one were to manage to do so, the pain they would inflict upon themselves is tenfold. Not that it's perfect. Like any relationship, there are arguments as you find your way together. The connection is magical, but not so magical it takes away your free choice. You can- you can reject the soulmate match. Only, to do this you need to do so in the first three months of the relationship, kind of like a trial period? If you decide this isn’t what you want in your life, you can reject it and break the bond, but neither will ever have a soulmate bond with another.”

Both sit quietly for a long time, listening to the waves roll in and out, the occasional bird flying over or a splash of something from the ocean before Logan breaks the silence in a hushed voice. “I don’t want to reject it. But I need to make sure- you see- uh- I don’t know how to say this, this is something I’ve never talked about-.”

The brunette's head drops and then comes up. “My parents- I don’t know if you know who they are, ...Aaron and Lynn Echolls?”

Veronica’s eyes widen and her jaw drops open before the blond regains composure. “Wow, your mom is talented, I like some of her movies.” Slim shoulders come up and then drop in a shrug. “But who your parents are doesn’t matter to me, Logan. You could be the son of a farmer and would still be perfect.” The smile that spreads across her petite face does so on its own, eyes going round and soft; the heart in her chest pounding so hard, like it will break through her ribs.

With hesitation, Logan reaches up and touches her soft, delicate cheek using only fingertips. “I want to tell you something.” Voice thick, a low whisper, sharings secrets in the dead of the night. “I’ve never told this to anyone else but- but you should know before accepting this bond, like you want me to know everything about being a vampire.”

Veronica tilts her head to Logan’s touch, eyes fluttering a little, but she listens, not only with ears but with heart, knowing he is baring his soul to her. “What is it? You can tell me anything, I promise.”

The large hand falls to his lap where it twists with the other one, his gaze going again to the waves coming in and out and then up to the moon. Like asking for the strength to reveal whatever he hides. A low voice, choked with emotion, allows the words to make their way out. “My da- Aaron, he cheats on my mom constantly. I’m sure I have siblings out there other than the one I know, I dread the day they show up at the door. Aaron used to hit her too until he found a new target.”

A harsh breath sounds while Veronica draws it in, the puzzle pieces fitting together. A snarl, feral and dark, wants to come, but she holds it back. The petite body shakes lightly, red tingeing her vision. Images of ripping Aaron Echolls head off, of torturing the man while making Aaron beg for mercy before finally killing him cloud her mind. Dark, disturbing visions, Veronica isn’t even aware she is capable of having and fights to push them back knowing that she can’t act on them, won’t act on them. She’s not a murderer. But that doesn’t mean Veronica won’t find a way to make Aaron Echolls pay for what he has done to her mate. What he has done to his wife and child. _They call vampires monsters in stories but look at the things humans are capable of. Monsters come in all forms of life._

_Her soulmate._ Logan needs her because he’s in pain and shaking, eyes wide but head down. “Logan.” Her hand finds his, and she links their fingers together. “Oh Logan, it’s okay. I’ll take you away from all of that. Never again, Lo, never again.”

A sob breaks from the shaking boy, loud in the still of the night. “But what if I’m like him? What if I hurt you, hit you, or cheat on you? What if I am a horrible person because it’s in my genes!” A tear zig-zags its way down his cheek.

Veronica stands, moving in front of the tortured boy and kneeling, placing her hands tenderly on both his cheeks and bringing his gaze to hers, holding it for a long moment. Not using hypnotic power. No, she would never do that to Logan, simply holding his gaze with love and compassion. No pity, but understanding.

When Veronica finally speaks, it’s with conviction, never breaking their gaze. “If you accept our bond, Logan, you could never do those things. The bond won’t let you. Physically, you would have to fight your own body to lift a hand to me. Other partners, of either sex, will be unattractive to you. Even more important, even if we didn’t have a soulmate bond, you would _never_ do those things. Not to me, not to anyone. You _are not_ Aaron Echolls. Lo, you are strong, compassionate, witty, funny, loyal, beautiful inside and out. I can see your soul and it’s nothing like that man that contributed to your DNA. You will never be him.”

Logan draws a shaky breath. “Can I kiss you, Ronica?” The whisper so soft she almost misses it but sees the question in his eyes. Heart beating faster than she thought possible, Veronica nods, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

In an instant, closing the distance between them, softly brings his lips to hers. Both pairs of eyes fall closed while electricity, little bolts of lighting, flows between them. The world falls away and nothing matters except this, except them. It’s like flying, like spinning around with your arms out on the grass on a sunny day and laughing. Happiness bubbles up inside both while lips move together. Veronica’s hands move as they slide into his hair, Logan’s falling to her hips, pulling her closer. His tongue gently brushes her bottom lip asking permission to enter, and she takes a moment to whisper, “Careful of my fangs” before parting them for him. Veronica’s tongue meets his when the kiss deepens, both moaning softly, the moonlight and stars shining down on the two falling in love.

**LoVe Is Kinda Crazy with a Spooky Girl Like You**

A week later, Logan stands nervously knocking on the Mars’ front doorstep, a bouquet of white and pink lilies with snapdragons with greens mixed in gripped in his hand. The door swings open and Keith Mars looks over at the young man standing there, eyes narrowing while sizing him up.

“So, you’re the one to come steal my little girl from me, huh?”

Logan gulps hard. “No- no, sir. I don’t want to steal Ronica away from you. I just want to be with her. I- I don’t want to take her away-”

A smile spreads across Keith’s face, “Relax son, I’m giving you a hard time. Come on in.”

Spine straight, hands sweaty and biting his lip, Logan crosses the threshold and enters the house. When Veronica appears from the hallway, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips and chocolate brown eyes turn a shade lighter, allowing Keith to see the flecks of gold in them more clearly.

“Hi V’ronica!” Pink appears on his cheeks when his voice comes out a pitch higher than normal.

Veronica grins, and there’s a hurry to her steps when she makes her way to the two by the doorway. “Hi, Logan! Welcome to our home. I hope you’re hungry, I might have gone overboard on the lasagna.” A giggle escapes and her eyes sparkle and dance brightly looking at him standing there.

Head turning to her father, those same blue eyes narrow, “Dad, what did you say to make him so nervous?”

“Me? Nothing!” Keith holds up his hands in a placating gesture, but Veronica knows better.

The blond harrumphs and turns to Logan with a bright smile again. “Well, come in and make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon.” She holds out a hand for his, wiggling her fingers playfully.

The moment hands touch, tension drains from his spine and the corners of his mouth lift, a smile spreading across his face. “You look beautiful, Veronica, these are for you.” A soft blush spreads across his cheeks when Logan holds out the flowers.

Cerulean blue eyes light up and Veronica brings them up to her face, taking in the scent deeply. “Oh Lo, they’re gorgeous. Thank you so much.” Not caring about her dad being there, she steps closer and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

Keith clears his throat loudly to remind them of his presence, and Veronica rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you guys go to the living room and I’ll get a vase for these.”

With a nod, the two go into the living room. Keith sits in his chair, and Logan takes a seat on the couch, his stomach twisting slightly when he catches the look in the other man’s eyes.

Keith leans forward, resting elbows on his knees, and clasping his hands together. “So Logan, what do you think about this soulmate bond?”

Different thoughts race through Logan’s mind. Should he play it cool or be honest with this man? _Well, they say honesty is the best policy. Maybe for once that would be the way to go?_ He meets Veronica’s father’s gaze evenly, voice steady. “Well sir, to tell you the truth, it’s a little overwhelming and I’m still adjusting to it, but I’m happy. I know it’s only been a week, but I already know that this is it. Veronica is it for me and I want forever with her. When the time is right, I want her to turn me and for us to spend eternity together.”

The elder vampire tilts his head. “You’re ready to give up this life? You realize that you will have to disappear. That you won’t be able to contact your parents or friends once she turns you. Veronica and yourself will have to be gone for a long time until the people who know you don’t exist anymore. Only then could you come back to this area. Leave your name behind, or at least your last name, give up the money and privilege you have now?”

Slowly nodding, Logan meets his stare. “I understand that, sir. And V’ronica is worth more than any of those things. Honestly? It will be a relief to give up the so-called privilege. Being the son of movie stars is not what people think it is. As for money, I would be more than willing to leave it all behind as well for Ronica. However, I have a plan where we might not have to. If she doesn’t turn me until after I am eighteen I will gain access to my trust fund and can move it into accounts that will be untraceable. I’m willing to leave it all behind, but if I can bring in some financial security, then it’s something we need to talk about and consider in our decisions.”

The two continue talking, neither realizes Veronica has entered the room, listening to the conversation. The heart in her chest flutters at the words. She spent the last week explaining everything there is to being a vampire, wanting him to have all the information before he decides on anything. This isn’t something to go into lightly, and both understand that. The bond is powerful but doesn’t take over one’s mind, overriding common sense The person still has to decide for themselves whether or not to accept it. In the supernatural world, accepting the soulmate bond is the equivalent to marriage in the human world, but it's permanent, no divorce. The payoff, however, is knowing you are with the person made to be your other half with security that one doesn’t get with human marriage.

A decision to turn is just as, if not more, serious. Just as Keith said, the couple will have to leave, start a life somewhere else under alternative names. It would depend on how far they go, whether they may be able to keep their first names, but the last name will have to be changed. A lot of adjustments to accept, a soul bond, eternity, and a fresh way of life in several ways. Veronica’s stomach somersaults. There isn’t any doubt about her decision, Veronica knows she wants and accepts this bond, but to hear Logan say he does as well fills her eyes with tears.

Quietly the blond slips out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door, sitting down on the closed seat of the commode. Veronica does something then, something only done once before, she cries. However, this time is different. These are tears of joy that fall down her cheeks, her heart too big for her chest and butterflies dance not only in her stomach but all over her body. As if lighter than air, like her body will start floating at any moment, giggles escape while the tears stream down her cheeks.

The sniffles eventually settle into quiet huffs and Veronica rises. The petite vampire washes her face and reapplies her makeup again quickly before making her way back to the living room. This time she finds Keith and Logan discussing baseball and laughing. A mile wide smile spreads across her lips and warmth fills her body that the two most important men in her life are connecting.

**LoVe Is Kinda Crazy with a Spooky Girl Like You**

_One Year Later_

_Kilkenny, Ireland_

It’s late at night. Lying in bed together, Veronica strokes Logan’s cheek. “You’re sure? You don’t have to. I need you to be sure, my love.”

A soft smile crosses Logan’s lips while pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then he meets her eyes. “V’ronica, I want eternity with you. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. The only thing I may have been more sure about is accepting our bond.”

Pink tinges his human cheeks and Veronica strokes them again. She’ll miss his shy blushes.

A smile tugs on the corners of his lips, “I know it’s corny, but I want to make love and then exchange blood for the last time. It’s-” Logan frowns, biting his bottom lip, but she understands.

In a soft voice, blue gaze connected to brown, the vampire smiles, “The irrevocable step in completing our bond. Like getting married and having a wedding night. You understand that you will not be some out-of-control monster like the movies show, right? You will be yourself, just- require a different diet, that’s all. And you’ll have to do your surfing at night or very early in the morning before the sun rises.” Soft lips press against his freshly shaven cheek.

With a nod, Logan takes the smaller delicate hand, bringing it to his lips and brushes them across the soft skin. “You won’t let me kill anyone?”

“No. I swear. You’ll understand the first time you feed that a vampire only needs a couple of swallows. It’s not some overwhelming need that consumes you. But I promise I’ll make sure you don’t cause any permanent harm to anyone while learning, Lo.”

Logan cups Veronica’s cheek, “I trust you completely, Sugarpuss. I love you, and can’t wait to start eternity with you.” He grins then, and it lights up those chocolate brown eyes, making Veronica hum.

The talking stops. His lips crash against hers, causing both to moan. Her fingers slip into his hair while she parts her lips, encouraging the entrance of his tongue. They tangle together, playing and caressing while exploring each other's mouth. Gently, and with caution, he strokes the back of her fangs with his tongue, avoiding the sides and points. There will be a time soon when he won’t have to be so careful; Logan can’t wait. Veronica whimpers in response and presses their bodies closer together.

Tender hands caress over his love’s curves reverently. Sex for the couple is amazing and there are few positions they haven’t tried. The two have made love, and they’ve fucked, sometimes both at once. Every time almost like the first time in that there’s always something new to discover together. This time there is something even more magical though, knowing what the end will bring. His fingertips gently brush against the sides of her breasts and Logan pauses. Veronica moans and tugs lightly on his hair, deepening the kiss. Large hands cup her breast and massage before he rolls their bodies, so she is under him, holding himself up on one hand while teasing fingertips around her areola, smiling when the nipple hardens and extends slightly while continuing to tease around it.

The gasp he receives in return causes his cock to harden fully against her thigh, making him moan Veronica’s name softly. With his forefinger and thumb he plucks lightly at her nipple, letting it snap gently back.

“Logan- oh yes… like that.”

Kisses move to her neck, adding nips and bites behind her ears and getting Veronica’s encouraging gasp and moan in response before making his way down to the collarbone where he drags the tip of his tongue, tracing. All the while alternating between plucking her nipple lightly and tracing around it with a fingertip. Her body undulates beneath, and she wraps a leg around his thigh, trying to bring Logan down or herself up to get friction, but he withholds it for the moment.

“I love you, Ronica.” Logan murmurs between his kisses while they draw down over the breast he’s been neglecting. Brushing his lips along her soft breast before capturing the hardened nipple between his teeth and nipping gently, eliciting a groan from the beautiful girl in bed with him.

“Lo.. Oh Logan, I love you too.” Veronica’s fingers slide through his hair and a shiver runs along her spine when his lips wrap around her hardened nipple; mouth sucking gently in long slow pulls, his tongue flicking occasionally adding more sensations while fingers continue to tug and tease at her other breast.

Darkened eyes, almost black with desire, watch her. Logan revels in giving Veronica pleasure, loves watching every reaction he can get, loves finding new ways to make her come. He sucks in his cheeks slightly, pulling harder on the nipple in his mouth, and she responds by arching her back and hissing, giving a tug on his hair that makes him growl in response. His cock harder than it had ever been in his life, pulsing with the need to be wrapped in her wet heat. But he ignores it for now, intent on his mission.

With a soft pop, Logan releases her nipple and then caresses with his tongue to soothe any sting left before kissing his way over to her other side and taking that nipple into his mouth. Hand coming up to cup the breast, he just left, massaging it, enjoying the weight and the way it fits perfectly in his hand.

“Mmm.. yes.. Like that. That’s so good, Lo.” The low pitch, breathy pitch in her voice driving him crazy and his mouth waters to taste her.

The hand not holding his own body up, runs up and down along her curves, fingertips caressing skin, Logan nudges her legs gently with his knee, asking her to part them and she does, with a slow smile, pink tongue peeking out to swipe along her bottom lip.

“Yes, please.” Veronica’s sex kitten voice, that low dark sultry purr she uses. Usually to whisper dirty things into his ear and drive him insane when they are in public and can’t do anything. Not that he isn’t guilty of doing that himself.

Logan presses sticky kisses down her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her belly button, dipping in lightly and flicking. Veronica both purrs and giggles in response, making him smile. His legs move inside her now spread ones, and he kneels, continuing down to his destination between her thighs. Nose nuzzling gently against the blond triangle of hair, breathing in her scent before pressing kisses against her mons while his hands slide under her bottom, cupping and massaging.

Without words, she knows what Logan is asking, and Veronica bends her knees, bringing feet flat on the bed, opening her body more to her lover. Pulse racing, breath coming in rushes, excitement fluttering in her stomach. The smell of sex already permeating the room and they’ve just begun. The heady sensation was more than just sex, that was love and lust all rolled into one, a weight in the air and brushing against exposed skin.

Deliberately slow, Logan traces his tongue along her plump, reddened lips, humming softly, letting his tongue delve in to trace the insides in soft strokes. A low rumble and comes from his chest when Veronica wiggles down against his tongue trying to get it where she wants him. He draws the right lip into his mouth and sucks gently, moaning when she tugs on his hair.

“Fuck Logan!”

This only accomplishes in making him chuckle darkly and release the right before taking her plump left lip, sucking while stroking his tongue along the underside. A shudder runs through the long length of his body, hearing her harsher breaths. He nuzzles his nose against her mound while releasing the lip and then runs the flat of his tongue over her before his fingers gently spread her for him from their position at the bottom and he dives in hungrily. Full, long laps, licking from her entrance to her clit. Veronica writhes on the bed and pulls on his hair hard.

“My clit, Logan. I want that talented mouth and tongue on my clit. Stop teasing me.” The purr almost becomes a growl and sexy as hell. Logan can’t stop the smile that spreads across his lips while taking one more swipe with his tongue and then eagerly moving to the hardened, red beacon calling him.

The tip of his tongue pushes back the hood, exposing it completely, and he wraps his lips around her clit, beginning to alternate sucking and lapping with his tongue against her, knowing what she likes but always listening, always observing to see what it was that was turning her on that day. Hands move from beneath her so his fingers can slide to her entrance and he pushes two in, deep as they will go and then dragging them slowly back out. Logan works her with his fingers and mouth, his only desire to make her come. This is only round one, after all.

Veronica’s head rolls from side to side, fingers running through short brown hair, and sweat springs from her pores. With the leverage of the position, she wiggles and rocks, working herself against the long fingers sliding in and out of her pussy, dragging with intention along her front wall. Logan’s hot mouth sucking and licking, making her head spin. It’s like she’s on the brink of falling over an edge or going crazy, she is not sure which and doesn’t care. Pressure builds in her body, deep and low. Then suddenly those beautiful fingers curl inside of her and rub that place that, no matter how she tried, had never reached without a vibrator. Talented tongue flicking over and over against her clit. The vampire tries to hold on just a little longer but can’t and screams his name while shaking, coming violently against him.

Logan’s fingers continue to move, dragging in and out, not letting up. But his tongue becomes more gentle while he strives to drag out her orgasm as long as possible.

Petite hands finally push at his head and taking the signal, Logan presses a final soft kiss against her clit, then gently withdraws his fingers. A wicked look in his eyes while bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean before dipping his head once more to her shivering body. Lips kissing their way up to her neck, adding a nip before they’re pressing against hers again.

“Has the sexy vampire had enough. Couldn’t handle a bite and suck of your own, my beauty?” The low, husky voice teases against her lips.

A soft laugh, breathless, erupts from Veronica’s throat and she hooks her legs against Logan’s side and rolls them so she straddles his hips. Against his neck, she teasingly lets fangs run along his neck, while wiggling her hips against his, rubbing dripping wet folds against his cock.

Her voice is low and husky against Logan’s skin. “Should I make some terrible vampire joke? Something about sucking your blood and telling you, you’ll join me for eternity?” Snickers escape for a moment between the two lovers.

Large hands thread tenderly through blond hair while bringing their lips together, the kiss as out of control as the two can be with Logan still human, leaving them both panting. “Eternity isn’t long enough with you, Veronica.”

The tenderness in his voice makes Veronica’s heart ache, and she presses kisses to Logan’s eager lips again, trying to pour her emotions into the kiss. The words, even though they say them often, ‘I love you’ never seem like enough to her, what they share, her emotions for him are so much more.

He pulls back. and gazes meet. “I know, baby.” The voice soft, a whisper, but thick with the emotions that fill him too.

Hands slide down over her curves, to her ass, cupping and squeezing while he rolls his hips up beneath her, both moaning at the sensation. Veronica rocks against him, shifting until his dick presses between her swollen folds and with each slide, covering him in her wetness. Logan’s fingers slipped lower, beneath to tease her, causing Veronica to become more wet.

Veronica breaks the kiss and sits up fully while sliding down slightly onto his thighs. Her hands move down to wrap around his erection, squeezing and massaging while she strokes up and down. Watching Logan’s head fall back to the pillow and his body arch up, groans slipping from his throat.

“Fuck, Ronica. I love when you touch me like that, baby.” Breaths come in pants and his hips jerk beneath up to her touch greedily.

A wicked smile spreads across her face, eyes sparkle and both know they are ready. Logan gives a small nod. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, hands moving to her hips for support. Veronica rises on her knees and moves forward onto his lap again, guiding his cock and holding it steady while sinking slowly down until he is fully seated inside of her, both letting out a low moan when the head of him presses into her cervix.

“Fuck.. come here, Bobcat. I need to kiss you.” Logan sits up partially, supporting himself on his arm, while bringing his free hand up to the back of her neck to draw her down, meeting halfway and licking into her mouth while his hips begin to jerk up into her, making Veronica bounce.

Now it’s Veronica’s head that falls back when the kiss breaks, breathless and crying out. “Yes, Logan yes” Hands grip his shoulders, Veronica nails digging into flesh and using her position begins to move with him, working herself up and down his cock along with his hips movements, circling her hips to grind down on him every time he drives up into her and sheathes himself completely.

There are no more words now. The sound of harsh breathing and bodies coming together filling the room, punctuated by moans and cries. Every time they get close to their peak, they back off, slow or stop completely, mouths fusing together in desperate kisses while bodies cool slightly. Hands caressing with tenderness. Then they start over.

The fourth time around, the couple reaches the point of no return. Logan sits up and wraps his arms around Veronica, while hers slide around his shoulders. Her breath falls against his neck.

“You’re sure?” One last time, voice pitched higher while her body strains for the release it has been denied so many times, fangs descending a little lower in anticipation of his sweet blood against her tongue. Veronica will not do this without his permission, though.

“Yes, my love. I’m sure about forever with you, Veronica.” Logan’s hips jerk up harder, losing the rhythm they had been keeping becoming erratic while a low, long moan rises from deep within his chest and out his throat.

His hand moves between them, shaking and frantic. Spreading her and finding her clit as they continue to move together, attempting to keep a rhythm but becoming more and more erratic as they near the end. His thumb presses against the hard swollen nub, rubbing in circles, needing her to come before he’ll allow himself to. “Come for me, Ronica. Please. Come for me.”

Veronica lets go then, crying out his name while her orgasm rises up and takes over, making her head spin with ecstasy. Then crying out again while Logan is pulsing and releasing his come deep inside her. His body trembles with pleasure. In that moment, the vampire dips her head to his neck, finds the artery and lets her fangs sink in.

There is pain for only a brief second, then the sensation of Veronica drinking from him causes his already intense orgasm to become more so and he roars out again, voice bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. “Veronica!”

Five swallows, then her tongue swipes against the punctures, healing them. She brings her wrist to her mouth and bites, offering it to Logan who takes it delicately with his fingertips, even in dizzying, orgasmic pleasure treating her with preciousness, bringing it to his mouth, licking and accepting the blood she offers. Their gazes never waver from one another, and Veronica strokes his hair lovingly while he drinks.

He stops when the wound on the wrist heals itself. Logan places a tender kiss where she just gave him the last of the blood needed to complete the transformation and seal their bond forever. She can’t help but smile softly at him. He opens his mouth to say something but his eyes blink rapidly and body sways. Veronica carefully but quickly extracts herself from him and moves to her soulmate’s side, guiding him to lie down, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, Logan. You’re going to sleep for a few hours while the transformation happens, then you’ll wake up a vampire. Just like we talked about, I’ll stay right here by your side the entire time.” Logan manages a nod before his eyes flutter and stay closed, a sigh slipping out of his mouth while sleep claims him.

Veronica settles in, drawing the sheets over them and running fingers through Logan’s hair. The vampiress knowing all will be alright, but watching over her love, anyway. She will protect them both until he wakes into his new life and they start their path of eternity together.

**Not the End, Only the Beginning**


End file.
